


Smack

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter gets gagged, blindfolded and tied in the bedpost by tony then he gets fucked hard.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	Smack

Peter shivered slightly, Tony was smiling as he leaned forward and fastened the gag around his mouth and he nodded before Tony moved and brought up a blindfold, Peter swallowed and held his head still as it was tied around his head as well. “You’re doing so good baby.”

Peter would thank him, but the ball in his mouth stopped him from pretty much anything except a weird grunt and he swallowed around the saliva in his mouth uselessly. Peter felt Tony hands moving him them, forcing him to walk with a hand at the small of his back as he moved forward and onto the bed.

Peter was on his hands and knees, then one hand was getting taken in Tony’s and pulled up. Peter huffed and felt rope getting wrapped around the left wrist. Then Tony’s warmth was gone and back at in instant at his right and Peter felt his other hand get tugged the same way.

Tony watched, Peter on his slightly wobbly knees, an offering made up only for him and Tony trailed his fingers down Peter’s spine slow and tentative. His boy shook, already so sensitive, cock straining underneath untouched as of yet and Tony reached under to give Peter a few torturous strokes, the boy bucking and he pulled his hand away after a few seconds and chuckled. “So so pretty. I wonder how far you’ll let me go. You said I could ruin you baby, is that still so true?”

Peter nodded at the question, he felt air at his skin, Tony was walking away again, the footfalls stopped and Peter twisted his head trying to figure out where the other man was, how long he would have to wait in the compromising position. He wasn’t sure what he felt or heard first, it was all- searing pain and pleasure a quick bite of leather that hit his skin and noise and spit fell onto the bed.

Tony had returned quick, his hand snapped the leather paddle over Peter’s peach like bite able ass the crack filling the room as well as Peter’s beautiful wails. Tony beamed and moved over to smack his hand over the reddening spot, holding back just the same Peter felt it and the boy’s body surged with the touch.

Tony didn’t stay long there, Peter’s ass hot and red as an apple, no longer a peach and he moved up behind the boy teasing his cock over Peter’s crack and hole. Peter was shaking and making noises, Tony looked to the boys hands still balled into fists, they set up a safe word with fingers for Peter to tell Tony when to stop.

Tony grinned, no stopping, he moved grabbing a tight hold of Peter’s hips with one hand as he lined himself up and pushed into the other boy, they had prepared earlier, but damn Peter was still so very tight. He moaned and thrust into him, his now free hand going to Peter’s hips as he then started to thrust, not holding back just- jutting his hips hard and rough the bed creaking under him as Peter cried out under him as he moved.

“That’s it, god such a good boy for me, letting daddy wreck you like this.” Tony moaned and continued hard and fast and just enough for himself Peter bouncing against him and Tony groaned as his hands tightened taking in the sight of Peter again, his red round ass engulfing his cock his body tight as he was held up by ropes and nothing more.

Tony only had to thrust a few more times before he felt Peter’s body quiver and shake he moaned as the boy went tighter around him, Peter was coming untouched and it drove Tony over his own edge. Tony panted his body shaking after suh intensity, he moved carefully, reaching up and undoing the ties on Peter’s wrists first then the gag and blindfold last.

Peter blinked at the feeling of light hitting his eyes once more, opening his eyes to see Tony looking at him with such love and devotion and Peter wrapped his arms around him. “That was- damn Tony, you definitely know how to ruin a guy.” He grinned and kissed the older man before laying down away from the mess and Tony moved to get something to clean them up with.


End file.
